hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2012 Pacific hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that i'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm *Before April 1 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - Ryan1000 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *July 1 to 10 - *After July 10 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2013 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatoligy the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Aletta - *Bud - *Carlotta - *Daniel - *Emilia - *Fabio - *Gilma - *Hector - *Ileana *John - *Kristy - *Lane - *Miriam - *Norman - *Olivia - *Paul - *Rosa - *Sergio - *Tara - *Vicente - *Willa - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Informal betting on strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. Also, only bet on either an EPac OR CPac storm. Don't pick one from both. *Aletta - *Bud - *Carlotta - *Daniel - *Emilia - Ryan1000 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Fabio - *Gilma - *Hector - *Ileana - *John - *Kristy - *Lane - *Miriam - *Norman - *Olivia - *Paul - *Rosa - *Sergio - *Tara - *Vicente - *Willa - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with the winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *150 - *155 - *160 - *165 - *170 - *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - *195(record) *200 - *More than 200(highly unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 - *920 - Ryan1000 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *915 - *910 - *905 - *900 - (record for the East Pacific) *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (World wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Aletta - *Bud - *Carlotta - *Daniel - *Emilia - Ryan1000 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Fabio - *Gilma - *Hector - *Ileana - *John - *Kristy - *Lane - *Miriam - *Norman - *Olivia - *Paul - *Rosa - *Sergio - *Tara - *Vicente - *Willa - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Informal betting on final EPac storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Aletta - *Bud - *Carlotta - *Daniel - *Emilia - Ryan1000 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Fabio - *Gilma - *Hector - *Ileana - *John - *Kristy - *Lane - *Miriam - *Norman - *Olivia - *Paul - *Rosa - *Sergio - *Tara - *Vicente - *Willa - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - Not putting in the greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this year is looking like 2005's AHS leave them off here. Informal betting on final CPac storm name (Excluding cross-overs) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no CPac storms this year - *Pewa - Ryan1000 04:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal Betting on number of CPac storms (Including cross-overs) *There will be none this year - *1 - *2 - Ryan1000 04:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *More than 10(all-time record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on number of retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *1 name - *2 names - *3 names - *More than 3 names(highly unlikely) Informal betting on final post-season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2013.